Takumi
Takumi (タクミ) is a main and playable character of the Birthright and Revelation routes in Fire Emblem Fates. He is the third child of the Hoshido royal family and a skilled archer. He is voiced by Yuki Kaji in the Japanese version. Profile Takumi is the third child of the Hoshidan royal family. In order to obtain other's recognition of his own strength, he has been perfecting his martial arts. His two retainers are Oboro and Hinata. If he achieves an S-Support with another character, he will have a son named Kiragi. Takumi has the potential of a good swordsman, but when he was miserably crushed by Ryoma during a sparring match, he chose to become an archer. He is very intelligent and learns things very quickly; even Ryoma acknowledges that Takumi's ability to formulate strategies is one of the best in the army, and during his supports with him, Ryoma asks him to study government so that after the war, as he would make an excellent advisor. All Routes Prior to the Avatar's decision in Chapter 6, the Avatar is accompanied by their Hoshidan siblings to the Hoshidan capital, where they meet Takumi. He is immediately skeptical of the Avatar because of their Nohr ties, although the others tell him that he warms up soon. After the Avatar's Ganglari explodes in the town square and Mikoto is killed by the Hooded Man, he blames them for her death, stating that if they never came she would still be alive. Despite this, the other siblings assure them that it was not their fault for the incident. With the death of the Queen and countless innocent Hoshidan lives, Takumi and the others head out to confront the Nohrian forces. Birthright Upon choosing to side with Hoshido, Takumi and his siblings will join the Avatar's army. Between Chapter 6 and Chapter 10, Takumi went with Ryoma, supposedly to Cheve, but were attacked outside the borders of Izumo by Nohrian forces. During the battle, they were separated and their conditions were unknown, so the Avatar and their siblings set out to find them. When he appears in Ninja Village, Hinoka and Sakura are relieved to see him again, but the Avatar notices that something is off about him. He shoots an arrow at Hinoka and attempts to attack the Avatar, but Azura steps in and uses her song to banish the presence controlling him. He snaps out of it and willingly joins the army. After the battle, regardless if he was recruited or not, he will snap out of his trance and wonder what had just happened as he has seen his siblings wounded. He is quickly informed that they are searching for Ryoma, so he goes along with them. During Chapter 11, Takumi, along with his other siblings, are on the way to search for Ryoma. He questions Zola's presence due to his attempts to murder his siblings earlier on and his Nohrian ties. However, this is quickly interrupted when invisible soldiers attack the ship. After a short battle, the soldiers are driven away. However, one of the soldiers are still on the ship and attempts to attack Takumi when Zola pushes him away and takes the hit. Takumi later apologizes for his earlier behavior and thanks Zola for saving him. Later on, sometime after Chapter 15, Takumi contracts a rare disease local to the region. Sakura tells the Avatar that one of the Wolfskins they had fought earlier on must have passed it to him. She also tells them that if he is not cured, he will die. Fortunately, one of one of Garon's villas are nearby with the needed herbs. However, they are interrupted by Iago, who teleports into the villa in an attempt to stop the Avatar and wounds Flora. After the battle, Iago teleports away and Flora regains consciousness, showing Sakura to the apothecary and allowing her to make a cure in time. While recovering in his sleep, he mutters to the Avatar not to trust the "sister", confusing them. When Leo gives the Avatar a warp tome to Notre Sagesse, Takumi is skeptical of the tome but trusts the Avatar. After the Hoshidans break through the shades infesting the Sevenfold Sanctuary, they find themselves back in the town. The Rainbow Sage asks him to bring his Fujin Yumi and performs the Seal of Flames ritual, giving him back his weapon and the Avatar the Noble Yato. The Hoshidan army then returns to Nohr with the warp tome and heads towards Windmire. When the Hoshidans enter Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 25, Iago appears and possesses Takumi, revealing that he was the "traitor". Takumi holds Azura by the neck and Iago forces the Hoshidan siblings to either kill Takumi or watch Azura die. Azura attempts to sing the Lost in Thoughts All Alone to break his control, but is stopped by Iago, who is well aware of her power. Fortunately, with the Avatar's encouragement and Sakura's aid in distracting Iago, Azura is able to sing the song to break Iago's control over him. After Xander is killed by the Avatar, the Hoshidan army arrives at the throne room, where Garon is waiting for them. When Garon transforms into the Dusk Dragon, he and Ryoma attempt to protect the Avatar but are badly wounded. Garon attempts to kill the two but the Avatar takes the full force of his attack, falling into a near-death state in the process. After the battle, he and his other siblings watch Ryoma become the new king of Hoshido along with the remaining Nohrian siblings, and at the end, meets up with the Avatar at the newly rebuilt Shirasagi Castle Town square, where a statue of Mikoto has been built in her honor. Conquest Upon choosing to side with Nohr, Takumi and the rest of the Hoshido forces attack the Avatar and the Nohr forces. He is next encountered along with his retainers Hinata and Oboro during the journey to Notre Sagresse, and the Avatar is forced to defend the port of Dia from his onslaught of troops. Takumi heads alone to Cheve to support the rebellion, and encounters the Avatar once again; during the battle, he ominously proclaims that he believes killing them will cause "the pain in his head" to go away. After his defeat there, he and the rest of the Hoshidan royalty are invited to Izumo for a feast with the archduke Izana; however, the situation is a setup, and Izana has been abducted and impersonated by the Nohrian dark mage Zola. The Avatar and their siblings, who are in Izumo by coincidence, refuse to allow Zola to violate Izumo's neutrality pact, and kill him and free Izana and the Hoshidan royalty. Takumi refuses to show any gratitude for this. After the Avatar and the Nohr forces capture Sakura and Yukimura, they continue deeper into Hoshido territory. Takumi and his subordinates Oboro and Hinata, along with a group of Hoshidan soldiers meets them along one of the border walls. The Avatar and the Nohr forces defeat Takumi and his soldiers, but after his defeat he is possessed, and he seemingly falls to his death. It is revealed through the third route that Anankos possessed him after Garon had failed to carry out his orders. After defeating the presence that had taken on the form of King Garon, an infested Takumi appears before the Nohr royals and attacks them mercilessly with his bow. He shoots the Avatar and drives them into an unconscious near-death state. Takumi reappears in the Avatar's dreams and explains that he has been dead for most of the war between Hoshido and Nohr; the creature battling the Avatar's companions is a puppet of his corpse fueled by his resentment of the Avatar, and asks them to kill his possessed body for good. He then gives the Avatar his bow and lends his support alongside his step-mother and brother. After the Avatar defeats him, Azura kills him off with her pendant, sacrificing herself in the process. Xander and the Avatar speculate to what may have possessed him and Garon, but are unable to come to any conclusions. Revelation Prior to the start of Chapter 10, Takumi and his retainers are captured by Nohrian forces that captured Izumo. After the Avatar takes down Zola, they free Takumi from imprisonment. Although he still remain skeptical towards the Avatar, Izana has a prophecy of the Avatar's role in the war and dies as a result of his vision. Thanks to some convincing by Izana, Takumi decides to put his faith in the Avatar and decides to join them, bringing along Hinata and Oboro to help their cause. Personality Constantly overshadowed by the talents of his older siblings, Takumi is thus, understandably, in a constant state of moody malcontent, keenly desiring to receive recognition without being framed by the achievements of Ryoma and Hinoka. This fact alone serves as both a strength and a flaw; on one hand, this has spurred Takumi to be immensely diligent in his austere efforts to upgrade his abilities. This fact is evident in his supports with Mozume, where he disproves her doubts over his farming capabilities by tirelessly engaging in manual labor on the field. On the other hand, however, Takumi is known to be rather weak mentally due to the overwhelming inferiority complex that he harbors, a fact that is easily exploited and corrupted by Iago. The seething words of hatred that Takumi repeatedly utters while under the corruption's influence are very telling of the crushing inferiority that he feels, as they revolve around a desire to be stronger. His supports with several characters also highlights this, especially with his son when he is jealous of his hunting skills and that if he gave his divine weapon to him, would master it and surpass him in no time. Takumi is also known to be a very cautious person, a fact that is proven throughout the Birthright route where he is suspicious of anyone from Nohr. When Zola accompanies the Avatar to Nohr, Takumi asks the Avatar why they decided to take Zola with them since the latter tried to kill them and Sakura earlier on. However, he is much more friendly when people have gained his trust, apologizing to Zola when he saves him from an invisible soldier. This fact can also be observed in his supports with Leo, where he initially treats the latter with cold arrogance, only warming up to him upon learning that they share similar aspirations. Takumi has an interest in shogi, which is mentioned during a conversation Hisame and Kiragi, along with Leo. In Leo's case, their interests are almost the same; his interest in shogi is a contrast to Leo's interest in chess, while his favorite dish is miso soup compared to beef stew being Leo's favorite. He has the worst dreams out of everyone in the army. This is most evident in his S-Support with Azura, where he has a nightmare about Queen Mikoto's death. His birthday is December 14. In Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 6/10, Revelation Chapter 10 As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace The Dark |-|All Difficulties= Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 13 - Uprising |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 23 - Possessed |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Endgame - Night Breaks Through |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with clone of self, +2 Str, +3 Skl/Spd Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Xenologue 20 - Memories of Foam 6: Unfinished Dawn |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Growth Rates |60% |50% |0% |75% |55% |50% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |60% |50% |0% |80% |55% |50% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Sniper Class |50% |40% |0% |75% |55% |60% |35% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Kinshi Knight Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Oboro *Kagero *Rinkah *Hana *Setsuna *Felicia *Azura *Mozu *Orochi *Camilla (Revelation only) *Elise (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Ryoma *Jakob *Hinoka *Sakura *Hinata *Leo (Revelation only) *Kiragi *Shigure (If Takumi is his father) *Kana (If Takumi is his father) Overall Base Class Takumi is the second Archer recruited in Birthright and the first one recruited in Revelations. Takumi overall is an excellent Archer character and when compared to Setsuna, he has higher growth rates in nearly every stat except for speed and resistance. Aside from the latter, his stats grow very quickly and usually sees good growths with each level. As an Archer, he excels at picking off distant enemies and is particularly strong against Lance and Shuriken users as the new Weapon Triangle makes Archers offensively better rather than anti-air units. His personal skill Competitive, gives him an increased crit rate, attack damage increases by 3, and received attack damage is reduced by one only if his supporting unit in an Attack Stance or Guard Stance is higher level than he is. Like Ryoma, Takumi has a signature divine weapon, the Fujin Yumi. With an impressive Mt of 14, it is one of the more powerful yumis in game as it does not decrease his stats after a battle for its damage, compared to other similar damaging bows. In addition, it also gives the bonus of moving through ground terrain without penalty, so it can be used to either escape or intercept enemies without having using fliers. Although he can be put into another class if needed, he should be kept in a bow-using class so that he can be a powerful unit and take advantage of his yumi's effects. As an Archer, he starts off with Skill +2 for some good early game stat boosts and Quick Draw to further increase his offensive damage by adding 4 guaranteed damage to his attacks. His two promotions are the Sniper and Kinshi Knight. In the Sniper class, Takumi gains a huge boost to his critical hit rate, making him much deadlier. He will also gain Certain Blow to increase his hit rate when initiating attacks and Bowfaire for even more attack damage. In the Kinshi Knight class, Takumi benefits from more mobility, although because of the class' flying and beast status, means he should avoid fighting bow and Beast Killer wielding units. Even if this is not his final class, he can still benefit off its two skills. Air Superiority makes him more effective against all aerial units, including Malig Knights who may try to take advantage of his low resistance. Amaterasu allows him to relieve nearby units that protect him. Secondary Class Takumi's secondary class is the Spear Fighter class. Seal Defense is great for Takumi to learn to reduce damage on his enemies, either so he can set up a kill the next turn or allow another unit to benefit off of the enemy's reduced defense. Swap will allow Takumi to slip behind an allied unit in case he needs to escape or protect himself. In the Spear Master class, Takumi will benefit from Seal Speed for more enemy stat reductions upon attacking. Lancefaire should be ignored unless the player wishes to keep him as a Kinshi Knight. Basara gives him the only attacking skill that he will always have access to, Rend Heaven, which can allow Takumi to take down strong offensive units like Berserkers by utilizing their high strength to increase his attack damage. Quixotic is a bit of a gamble as it increases the hit rate of both his attacks and his enemy's in battle, but if he is the only one with an attacking skill, he will benefit the most off of it. Overall, his secondary class gives his attacks either more utility or more offensive options. Buddy Class *'Ryoma/Hinata' - Ryoma and Hinata both give Takumi access to the Samurai class. As such he can learn Duelist's Blow to reduce the risk of countering attack damage when he initiates and attack and Vantage to reduce enemy turn kills by giving him the chance to defeat them before he is himself. The Swordmaster class provides Astra which is great for him as his high critical hit rate means that he can dish incredible damage. Swordfaire can be ignored, as unless he marries the Avatar with the Mercenary or Outlaw class as their secondary class, he does not have any class that can use swords and bows at the same time. Master of Arms has Seal Strength, which will allow Takumi to be an effective stat seal unit. He can also pick up Life and Death while in this class, which can increase his offense but should be wary of facing opponents that can retaliate back. *'Jakob' - Jakob's Troubadour class gives Takumi more supportive skills. Resistance +2 provides short term resistance boost, but may lose effectiveness if Takumi has poor resistance gains. Gentilhomme increases the damage received from enemies towards female allies in his skill area, but should be replaced with the Strategist's Inspiration since that skill has the same effect as Gentilhomme, but affects all allied units rather than just females. Rally Resistance also can be used if needing some support options for him. The Butler class really only provides Tomebreaker which can help with his poor resistance. *'Leo' - Leo provides the Dark Mage class, giving him more area of effect skills. Unfortunately the Dark Mage does not really help him as the class's two skills require him to use a magic weapon and attack an adjacent enemy, both things he does not have the ability to do. Sorcerer on the other hand gives him Vengeance as another strong attack skill. If he takes damage for some reason, he can capitalize on it. Bowbreaker gives him the ability to take out other bow users. Dark Knight provides Seal Magic, allowing him to reduce the damage of mages and works well in tandem with Tomebreaker, though Leo will need to buy the skill off of another player's Takumi or through an Einherjar card. Lifetaker is a great regenerative skill as high critical rate as a Sniper should allow him to take out most units in one turn and heal himself if he is badly wounded. Marriage Options *'Female Avatar' - The Avatar can give Takumi access to whatever secondary class that the player selected before starting the game. In this case, the Avatar can give a wide variety of useful classes to help his offense or defensive output. Such classes can include Cavalier, which would give Takumi access to the Paladin class for Aegis to compensate for his low resistance value and Great Knight to add Luna into his skill roster for more offense. Another example would be the Ninja line, where he can pick up Lethality from the Master Ninja class and Replicate from the Mechanist class, both of which increases his offensive output significantly. Quotes Refer to Takumi/Quotes. Possible Endings ;Takumi - Wild Card (神弓の使い手 Shinkyū no Tsukaite lit. Wielder of the Divine Bow) :After celebrating Ryoma's coronation, Takumi struck out on his own—volunteering to help rebuild war-torn villages. Over the years, he grew into a wise and patient leader. ;Takumi and the Avatar :Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ;Takumi and Oboro :Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ;Takumi and Orochi :Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. Etymology Takumi is a Japanese given name written in Kanji as 拓海, which roughly translated to a great ocean or a wide ocean. Takumi (匠) means artisan or skillful. Trivia *Takumi's official artwork depicts him wielding the Fujin Yumi. *Takumi is the only one of the Hoshidan Siblings to not have standard access to the Sky Knight class without having to marry a character who does. *If reclassed to a Swordmaster, Takumi's model will bare a striking resemblance to his father, Sumeragi. *Takumi was the 3rd most popular male character in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. ** Takumi won 1st place in both character popularity polls issued by Famitsu and Nintendo Dream. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book early concept art show that Takumi at one point was going to have red hair like his two sisters Hinoka and Sakura but was changed to silver instead. *Infested Takumi's portrait uses his 3D model from the cutscene prior to fighting him, as opposed to using an altered version of his regular, 2D portrait. *In Takumi's chapter 13 and chapter 23 conquest boss fight, the invader theme plays rather than the normal Hoshidan boss theme, hinting towards later events at the conquest endgame. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters